geronimostiltonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sally Ratmousen
- Show= }} |race=Mouse |gender=Female |relatives='Grandmother:' Molly Ratmousen Cousin: The Shadow |Gender = Female First Appearance The Mysterious Manuscript of Nostratopus}} Sally Ratmousen (Original Italian Name: Sally Rasmaussen) is the rodent that runs the newsletter company, The Daily Rat. She does whatever she can so that The Daily Rat can be better than The Rodents Gazette. Therefore, she considers Geronimo Stilton as her rival. Appearance and Personality Appearance In the books, Sally is shown to be a very plump mouse with yellow fur and no hair. She wears a pink T-shirt underneath a pink vest and pink pants. her accessories are also in the colour pink - pink headband, lipstick, choker and fanny pack. In the show, she is still very round but now has bright reddish-orange hair with lots of volume. She wears a purple suit with hot pink lapels and a light pink top underneath. She wears purple eyeshadow, pink lipstick and has a pink charm on her necklace. Personality Geronimo Stilton thinks she is a rotten mouse. He thinks she is cruel, probably due to all the mean tricks she has played on him over the years. in Paws Off, Cheddarface!]] Trivia + Facts *She is the boss of The Daily Rat. *She is the granddaughter from Molly Ratmousen. *In the show, she has attempted to marry William Shortpaws once with the help of Ratswarmi in attempt to own the Stilton Media Group. This failed, however. *She learned how to play golf. *She has hair in the television series. *In The Dragon Prophecy, she announced Geronimo's "pajama top" the fashion of the year. *Her favorite quote is "Right Now! At once! Immediately!". She made it up Herself. *She is the main antagonist of the books and TV Series. *In the TV series, she is not above breaking the law for a news story, however she seems to manage to avoid arrest every time. *She throws darts at Geronimo Stilton's photo as a hobby. *She made the fake of Geronimo Stilton in "Paws of, Cheddarface!". *Her description in Atlantyca's website states that Rasmaussen actually wanted to work for the Stilton Media Group, but she was rejected by William Shortpaws in her interveiw because he knew Rasmaussen was no good. Since then, she holds a grudge against the Stilton Media Group. *She has a henchman who is her assistant, named Simon Squealer. He appears in both the books and TV series. Gallery Description according to Atlantyca "She’s Geronimo’s arch-rival. She is the bad mouse of the series. She is the editor-in-chief of a tabloid media company called, The Daily Rat and there is nothing she won’t do to get a scoop. Deep down, she has always wanted to work for the Geronimo Stilton Media Group, but when Grandfather Shortpaw interviewed her a few years ago, he smelled a rat and didn’t think she had the talent or the dignity to work for his company. Since then, Sally has held a grudge against Geronimo and the Stilton Media Group." Category:Rodents Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Villainesses